Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. Current consumer digital still cameras typically utilize a low sensitivity CCD image sensor that requires a relatively long exposure time in low light scenarios. Unfortunately, during the relatively long exposure time, motion of the camera or movement of the objects in the scene will cause the resulting captured image to be blurred. The amount of blurring will depend upon the rate of camera motion, the rate of object movement, the length of exposure time, and the zoom factor.